Guns and Pirates
by Inazuma Shoni
Summary: Chris Kelly is just an ordinary girl with a gun, but her life is turned upside down when she receives two strange packages in the mail that send her to the world of One Piece where she meets Luffy at the start of his journey, the two vow to meet later on the grand line and then go their separate ways as rivals, join Chris as she sails around the world in search of One Piece
1. Delivery for Chris Kelly

**hey! Inazuma here! sorry i know most of you are waiting for me to update fresh start but ive been working on this one for a while, i also want to apologize for dropping off the face of the earth for a while, you see, the ipad i was typing my stories on was one my school gave me, they took it away a week before school ended so ive been writing on my phone, but i can't update, right now my friend is letting me use her computer, but dont fret my lovelies, im going laptop shopping later today so its all good! and now that its summer i have time to type up more chapters!**

**also, i know your probably sick of hearing me talk but this is a submit your own OC story i need crew members!, just fill out the questions at the end of the chapter, the positions available are:**

**doctor**

**cook (maybe 2)**

**historian**

**shipwright**

**musician (maybe 2)**

**engineer**

**sharpshooter**

**swordsman**

**other**

**sorry, guys, first mate and captain are already taken! now away with me, here is the story!**

* * *

My name is Chris Kelly, Im the daughter of a military sniper, so I'm fairly popular among guns otakus which is about 90% of the kids in my school, considering that 'bout 90% of them are guys and the other 10% are the rest of us, girls I mean.

I been 'round guns all m' life so I'm a pretty good shot if I do say so myself, but because of this not so normal hobby of mine I'm kinda trash talked by the majority of the female students, not that I really care anyway. Just pretending to shoot them in head is satisfying enough – wait, was that creepy, sorry I'm also a bit of a gamer and anime nerd, so I didn't mean to sound like one of those kids that you can tell will grow up to be a serial killer.

However, one day when I got home from school there were two strange packages sitting in front of the door to the apartment my dad and I share. They were pretty big too, one was narrow and as tall as I was, and addressed to me too. Geez, when did I get so popular. The other one – that was also addressed to me and fairly large, though not as large as the first – was square and went up to my waist. Both packages were missing the usual shipping stickers they just had the words, Miss Chris Kelly, written on them with a black sharpie.

I picked the small one up under my arm and stabilized the larger one over my shoulder while I unlocked the door, I pushed the door open and set both boxes down on the counter as I threw my keys into a small ceramic bowl, creating a small clank.

I retrieved a large kitchen knife and cut the smaller box open, inside was a large bag that took up most of the box, a small compass like device that I recognized as the log pose from one piece – weird, the box also contained some maps and an empty notebook with the words, "log book," written on the cover, I bet this is come kind of sick joke or something, because in the bag was what I recognized as beri – the currency from one piece.

I sighed and moved on to the larger box, I tossed the knife in the air and caught it with my cat like reflexes then went to work on the larger box, inside was a large case that I recognized all too well, it was the kind of case you would use to store expensive guns.

On the top of the case was a slip of paper, on it three codes were written out – most likely the three combinations required to open the case, I picked up the slip of paper and entered the codes, 314… 579… 218…*click* the case unlocked and I opened it slowly, I gasped at its commence, whoever sent this was packing some serious heat, I had never seen anything like these guns in my life, they defiantly weren't legal and were without a doubt custom made.

There were four guns total and two other objects, two guns were small black pistols. The other two guns were large, black, high powered shot guns with my name engraved in gold on the barrel – this was getting creepy, especially because before my name was the word, "captain." The engravement read, "CAPTAIN KELLY CHRIS." And what was even weirder was that my last name was written before my first name just like they do in Japan. One of the two remaining objects was a pair of black fingerless gloves, they didn't look like anything special, but they had to be there for a reason.

The last object was a small black and gold box, I flipped open the lid to the box, inside of the box was a fruit, but not just any fruit, it was the shape of an apple but was black with red swirls all over it. Underneath the fruit was a piece of paper the size of an index card. The card read, "You long for a better life, a life of freedom where laws do not apply, eat this and you will get your wish, you will be rich, famous – maybe not in a good way, but you will be happy – you will sail the grand line with new nakama and find the treasure that has been lost, the One Piece."

Yep, I knew it…a sick joke, but one hell of an expensive sick joke, I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Ta hell with it!" I sighed as I popped the "devil fruit" into my mouth, almost instantly the world began to spin as I felt myself falling, I hit the kitchen floor with a thud and then it all went black.

* * *

**as promised this is the submit your own OC form:**

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Wanted poster: (ex: straw hat luffy):

Gender:

Eye color:

Hair color and style:

Body type (tall, short, skinny, fat?):

skin color:

Regular outfit:

personality:

history (past):

Love interest (optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Devil fruit (optional):

Weapon:

status (marine, pirate, bounty hunter, none): please note that if marine is selected you must specify weather or not they will eventually join up with Chris

Position on crew (historian, cook ext):


	2. Welcome to Foosha Village!

**Hey! im back with chapter two, and before you say anything, yes, i am aware of how long this chapter is, i kinda got carried away and didn't know how to end it! XC anyway i already got one OC submission for a Musician thanks KiraNyawn im really excited, your character will appear in the next chapter!**

**Im still looking for more OC's for Chris's Crew, the positions available are:**

**-Doctor**

**-Nurse**

**-Cook (2 positions available)**

**-Sharpshooter**

**-Historian/Bookkeeper **

**-Musician (only 1 slot left!)**

**-Shipwright (2 positions available)**

**-Navigator**

**-Artist?**

**-Other (Maybe i missed something, or maybe you have a good idea!)**

**The form for oc's can be foud on the first chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

My head, aw damn my head! I feel like I just got slugged with a baseball bat! I groaned and opened my eyes, temporarily blinded by the hot sun that shone down on me.

I sat up slowly, a sharp pain shooting down my spine, I rubbed my eyes and looked around, I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean, I stood and brushed the invisible dirt off my shorts, then realized something…IM ON A SHIP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING OCEAN!

I began to panic as I continuously pinched myself, at my feet was the two packages from earlier, the small black and gold box was still in my hand…FML.

I set the box down on top of the smaller box, then began to wander around the ship, it was completely empty, not a soul in sight. The ship was about as big as the Going Merry and had golden Cobra headpiece, the kind Luffy would love.

I was about to just give up and look for food when a shiny gold plaque on the door to the captain's quarters caught my eye, the plaque was mostly covered by a small piece of paper. I plucked the paper of the plaque and read it aloud to myself, "Yo! Chris! Congratulations, welcome to the wonderful dream world you've always wanted, ya look a bit confused, can't really help you there, good luck, and give me a good show, this is the last communication you'll receive from me, so have fun…P.S. don't fall into the ocean, four words En Yo No Mi." wait…En Yo…what does that mean in Japanese? I asked myself….hm…En….Yo….Ah! Yin Yang! So I've got the power of the Yin Yang Fruit.

I looked up at the plaque and my jaw hit the deck, it read: "Kelly Chris, Captain of the Sea Cobra and the Blue Moon Pirates."

Once I composed myself I put on my best bored expression, "Get it together girl! You are Chris Kelly, daughter of Colonel Ratchet the best military sniper in the world! You will be fine, plus, this could be fun!" I said, smacking my cheeks.

"Ok, first things first, I need food!" I commanded myself. "And since jumping into the ocean won't do and I don't see a fishing rod….Ah!" I said, bringing my fist down on my open palm. I scurried off to the kitchen and grabbed a big bowl I then returned to the deck and pulled tiny old derringer out of my cleavage – hey a girl needs protection, and there are only so many places I can hide a gun…

I turned to the pot and shot three holes in it then wove some rope through it creating a bucket like pulley system by tossing the rope up over the mast. I lowered the bucket deep into the water – that was surprisingly clear – and waited for a fishy to swim into my pathetic trap, the instant a fish swam in I tugged the bucket up with all my might, but by the time I got it back onto the deck the fish was gone… "Well, this isn't going to work…" I sighed as my stomach growled loudly.

After a few more failed attempts I began to get angry, I pulled out my derringer and pumped out a few rounds into the water until I was out of bullets.

"Enough of this shit!" I growled, trudging over to the case of guns…calm down Chris, you're getting angry over nothing! But I couldn't control my body any more, I reached to the case and pulled out the two pistols, I checked but there were no bullets anywhere, but that didn't stop me, I fastened the holsters around my waist so that one gun would be on each hip. I pulled the pistols out of their holsters and twirled the guns around my fingers, then tossed them into the air catching them with perfect reflexes. I then aimed at a small group of seagulls flying overhead and pulled the triggers as I involuntarily yelled, "Yin Shot!" there was a loud bang and a long streak of black shadows shot out of the barrel of the pistols, two seagulls fell to the deck of the ship with a thud.

For the strangest reason I wasn't even surprised, I just twirled the pistols around before jamming them back in their holsters. I then swore under my breath and stomped over to the gulls and picked them up, "Waist of a good pot!" I cursed as I tossed the pot into the ocean, I headed over to the kitchen and quietly chopped up the gulls and sautéed them in some salt water.

I ate silently as I reflected on today's events. After dinner I moved my stuff into the captain's quarters where I found a dresser full of clothes, "okay…so you give me clothes but not food?" I said to no one in particular.

I sighed and pulled out my empty log book as I sat down at my desk, I opened up to the first page and began to write…

August 3rd

Ok, so…I guess today was kind of an off day for me, I got home from school and when I get home there are two packages outside my door, I eat a fruit that was in one of them and I pass out, when I come to I'm on this ship. I'm not exactly a poet so I guess this doesn't make much sense, I'll try to fill things in as I go along.

…I sighed and closed the book, I really didn't have much to report on so I guessed that would have to do for now…

_A month later~_

I woke up that morning to loud shouting, I threw off my blankets revealing my new favorite outfit, an orange bikini top – that perfectly showed off my body – and army green shorts with a black belt – on the belt buckle was a large "K" around my neck was a dog tag that read: "Chris Kelly the Blue Moon." I didn't bother to grab my shot guns which just left me with the pistols that were at my side 24/7.

I threw open the door to the captains quarters and saw pirates boarding the Sea Cobra from a large ship next to it, they were shouting as they drew their swords and guns, preparing for an all out war.

I waited for the to calm down but they never did, they ran rampant on the deck throwing about crates and barrels, after a few seconds there was a crash beside me. I looked over and saw a shattered barrel that used to contain _my _precious fish, now, I was beyond angry, I was furious.

I became surrounded by a hazy black fog as it swirled around me my whole body began to tingle. I felt my hair began to rise slightly as it began to turn black, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again everything was tinted red. I growled as the pirates turned to me, "Get off….OF MY SHIP!" I yelled, stepping out of the shadows as I pulled my guns out, "YIN CANNON!" I yelled, shooting down about 10 men. "…shadow foot…." My feet became coated in shadows as I leapt into the air, firing down on the pirates.

"This chick is crazy! Retreat!" yelled the captain as he and his men scrambled back to their ship.

"Better run!" I yelled hatefully as my demonic aura dispersed and my hair changed back to its usual blond color, the shadows around my feet disappearing as a landed, I twirled my guns and jammed them back into the holsters as I scratched the back of my head, "Damn them, making me angry so early in the morning, making me go into Yin mode." I grumbled to myself as I attempted to recover the content of the various broken barrels that had been scattered around the deck of the ship.

I apparently had four forms: Yin form – which is activated when I get angry – Yang form – which is activated when I'm happy – Neutral form which is just for regular fighting and lastly my natural form which is what I usually look like.

In the short month that I had been on this boat I had been training nonstop – but had yet to see an island.

"Soul Hands." I commanded, several light blue, transparent hands sprouting out of my chest and repairing broken barrels.

After fixing everything I cooked up some seagull eggs and headed up to the crow's nest where I devoured my breakfast in no time, right as I was about to leave I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a small lump of land on the horizon.

I pulled my telescope out of my pocket and pointed it at the land mass, it was an island! And by the looks of it, I would get there in the next hour or so.

I smiled to myself then headed down to the captain's quarters where I grabbed my black denim messenger bag that I had in my possession when I got here.

I proceeded to pack it with a few thousand beri for supplies as well as my maps and some other things, after that I took a short bath and dressed myself in my usual outfit plus an army green hat and some camo combat boots. I slid the black, leather, fingerless gloves on and wrapped my holster around my waist as well as secured my shot guns across my back in an x shape.

About ten minutes later I found myself docking on the beach, I jumped over the side of the ship and onto the shore, ignoring the fact that my legs now felt like gelatin.

I walked along the shore for a while before I arrived in a small village, and a certain straw hat idiot running around in circles told me that I was in Foosha – it was just a wild guess, but since I didn't see Zoro or the others I was assuming Luffy hadn't left to become a pirate yet.

I smiled and shook my head as I walked off in search of Party's Bar in search of some food and booze, I was legally old enough to drink back home – well, kinda, I only turned 21 a few days ago so…

After a few minutes I found the bar, I pushed open the swinging doors and walked in, instantly hit with a wave of sound. I sat down at the bar and Makino walked over to me, "What can I get you today miss?" she asked politely.

I looked at her from under the brim of my hat and smiled sweetly, "I'll have some whisky please." I said, placing some beri down on the bar counter.

"I'll be right back." Makino said before walking away.

"So." Spoke a gruff voice next to me, "What's a girl like you doing in a bar dressed like that?"

I turned and was met with chocolate brown eyes, next to me was a tall, tan, muscular man with matted orange hair that was hidden under an army green bandana. He wore a black tank top underneath a sleeveless camo vest and black denim jeans.

"What do you think?" I asked plainly, reaching over and taking a huge gulp of his beer.

He looked at me blankly then smirked, "Pirate?"

"You betcha mister." I laughed turning to Makino who had just brought me my drink. "Thanks."

"Don't call me mister, we're the same age." He said, finishing his beer. "What crew?" he asked.

"Blue Moon Pirates." I replied, cracking my neck.

"Never heard of them." He said blankly.

"Figures, we're looking for some new crew members, you know anybody?" I asked, maybe this guy could tell me 'bout some strong guys.

"Well…there is Luffy, but there is no way he would join a crew, he wants to be the next pirate king, so he's more of the captain type." He explained.

"So, what about you?" I asked, looking at the swords that were on the bar in front of him.

"If you can beat me in a fight I may consider it, but that's never going to happen." He said smugly.

"Oh really now?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah, that sounds just about right." He chuckled, "I like you kid, what's your name?" he asked.

"Kelly Chris, you?" I asked.

"Arata Mitsuoh." He replied. "Hey you don't happen to have a price on your head do you?' Mitsuoh asked.

"Nah, but I plan on getting one real soon, maybe I'll bust up a marine base or two." I said, chugging my whisky 'till it was no more.

"You drunk or something?" Mitsuoh laughed.

"Nah, just thinking about the future." I replied, "I got to go, if I don't bring back a strong guy by noon cap'n'll have my head on a spear." I said, slipping off of the barstool.

"Later K.C." he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know, Kelly Chris, K.C. it's easier to remember." Mitsuoh said.

"Whatever, later big guy, I hope you reconsider, we're docked on the west shore in case you change your mind, I'm a lot of fun~" I sang, running my hand down his muscular arm before waving playfully and walking out of the bar.

I don't always resort to lies and flirting to get what I want but I knew strength when I saw it and that guy had some serious potential, he would defiantly make an amazing first mate.

I sighed and jammed my hands in my pockets as I wandered down the street. After a while I made my way into the market and began shopping around for supplies, after spending about an hour at different food stands I moved on and purchased a large safe, it was about as tall as me and rectangular I was currently dragging it down the street by a thick rope, I was just turning a corner when I ran into a something solid.

"Ow~" I whined.

"Sorry. Woah~ that's a big safe ya got!" a childish voice gasped.

I looked up and saw Monkey D. Luffy standing over me, he offered his hand, I took it and pulled myself up off the ground, shaking the dirt of my clothes, "Thanks." I said, shaking my hat out and putting it back on.

"So, what's the safe for?" he asked.

"Oh you know, pirate stuff." I said in Luffy's usual innocent voice, I figure that maybe if I can appeal to Luffy it could get me somewhere, I don't want to join his crew or anything, I just think it would be cool to get to know him.

"Really?! Cool! So you're a pirate?!" Luffy gasped.

"Yep! Names Kelly Chris of the Blue Moon pirates, word on the street is that you're the man who will be the next pirate king." I said.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay and chat but I need to get back to the ship before this ice melts." I sighed looking over at a bag of ice that I had perched atop the safe.

"Ok, see ya around!" Luffy said before running off.

"He really doesn't change does he?" I whispered to myself.

After about twenty minutes of dragging the safe around town I reached the ship, but then it hit me, "Shit! How am I supposed to get this on the ship in into the office!" I yelled angrily.

"Oi! K.C.! Need a hand?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw Mitsuoh about 10 yards away walking towards the ship. "Yeah, that might be helpful!" I yelled back.

Mitsuoh walked over to me and inspected the safe, "I'll go on deck, you throw up the end of this rope then I'll pull it up." He said, jumping up to the deck, "Where's the rest of the crew?" he asked.

"Probably in town at some bar." I said convincingly as I tossed up the end of the rope, then proceeded to use it to climb up to the deck.

"Geez, you're packing some heavy artillery there." Mitsuoh said, whistling as he looked at the various guns strapped over my body.

"Well, I _am _a gunner, it would be pretty sad if I didn't have a gun." I said as I strained to help him pull up the safe.

"Oh, so that's what you do, ya know, I think you the very first female pirate I've ever seen that wasn't a nurse or navigator or something." He said through gritted teeth as he pulled the safe onto the deck.

"You're a sexist ass you are." I laughed, "But you better get used to it, I've seen my fair share of female pirates as well as female captains."

"Now that's messed up, the day I see a female captain is the day I join you." He laughed.

"Oh, really, then congratulations and welcome, you are now an official member of the Blue Moon Pirates!" I laughed slapping him on the back and giving him a thumbs up.

"W-What?!" I never seen no female captain!" he yelled.

"You're looking at her, the one and only captain of the Blue Moon Pirates!" I laughed.

"You little- you tricked me!" he yelled.

"If you feel that way do you still want that fight? I'm warning you, I'm one of the best snipers out there, you can't beat that with a sword." I sang.

Just then I heard the sound of cannon fire from the docks, "We'll finish this conversation later!" I yelled, sprinting over to the side of the ship, jumping of, and landing perfectly on the ground below before taking off again towards the docks.

I heard Mitsuoh jump down and head after me, as I neared the docks I began to transform into Neutral Mode I became surrounded my clouds of white and black, when they dissipated my right eye was silver and my left eye was black, I was now a living form of Yin Yang.

By the time I reached the docks Luffy was already there, knocking down pirate after pirate, I ran in and drew my pistols, "Yin Yang Shot!" I yelled, white beams coming from one while black beams came from the other. I knocked back several dozen pirates before Mitsuoh got there, he drew his two swords and charged into the mob of pirated that were headed toward Foosha, slashing them down one by one.

As I neared the main ship I called over to Mitsuoh, "You and handle the weaklings! Luffy and I will handle the captain!" I ordered.

He looked at me hesitantly then nodded. I put my pistols back into their holsters and pulled out my riffles, with one strapped to each arm Luffy and I charged into the ship, easily taking out the pirates on the deck, then heading inside to pick off the captain.

"Damn, they just keep coming!" I yelled, tossing a pirate into the ocean. "Soul Riffle! Rapid Fire!" I commanded, the rifles in my hands changing shape until it was that of a rapid fire machine gun. It seemed as though the farther into the ship Luffy and I got the more pirates there were. I fired of several regular rounds of bullets then resorted to Yin and Yang bullets which were much more effective.

Within a minute or so Luffy and I reached the door to the captain's quarters, "I'll take it from here!" Luffy yelled, "Just keep the crew members out of the office!" he ordered, I nodded my head as I knocked back a few more pirates, within ten minutes I had taken out all of the pirates and was joined my Mitsuoh as we waited for Luffy.

A little while later Luffy came out of the office, his knuckles stained with blood, he didn't say a word, he just walked off the ship.

"I hope to see you later Suoh, if you want to tag along be on the west beach by 8a.m. tomorrow, if you're even a second late I'm leaving you behind." I said to Mitsuoh before leaving as well.


	3. The Silent Village

** To answer a question from the last chapter which was, "What is the difference between a gunner and a sharpshooter?" the answer is:**

_**i really don't think there is one, although, in my opinion a gunner is a girl who is good at shooting things from both close up and far away, however fairs better at close up, i also believe a gunner must own at lest one pistol and one high powered gun, (although its purely opinion) i think that a sharpshooter can be either gender but specializes in far away combat, they also do no necessarily fight with a gun, Ussop for example. but remember, that answer is purely opinion, so i don't want any criticism or flames about this if im wrong.**_

* * *

The sun was blazing hot as I laid sprawled out on a beach chair on the deck of the Cobra in a black and white stripped bikini, I sighed and stood up then bent over, simultaneously cracking my back in several places, it was about 7:55 in the morning, the sun was up and I was hot, I knew Suoh would join me, and if he didn't I would go into town and drag hiss ass onto the ship – wait, I think that right there may have been why I have no friends, I guess I can be a pretty demanding person, but that is not the issue here where is he?! I'm burning up damnit, I'm already beyond the point of supper tanned!

I set up some miscellaneous objects up on the rail of the ship as I began picking them off with one of my pistols, silently shooting out little white balls, I saw a – and just narrowly missed – a mop of orange hair that ducked back behind the railing as a gruff voice yelled, "Whoa, hold you're fire!"

I smiled and sashayed over to the side of the ship as I bent over the railing twirling the pistol around my index finger as I looked down at him, "Sorry, but any idiot can see I'm in the middle of target practice." I laughed.

"Something about that tone of voice tells me you aren't the last bit sorry that you almost blew my head off." He grumbled as he pulled himself up onto the deck.

"Nah~ the worst that could have done is knocked you unconscious, it's the lowest caliber Yang bullet I make." I laughed, firing off at the rest of the targets before I jammed the gun back in its holster.

"Yeah, that makes me feel soooo~ much better." He said sarcastically. "By the way, what was up with that fight yesterday, you a Devil Fruit user too?"

"Yeah, I ate the Yin Yang Fruit, I'm a living form of Yin and Yang. My bullets are compressed spiritual power – Now those bullets I was using back there could have easily blown your head off." I said, smirking, "So. You decided to join lil' old me?" I laughed.

"Yeah – I'm starting to have second thoughts about that…" he grumbled.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." I sighed dramatically, as I collapsed in 'agony' on the deck. I then stood up quickly and yelled, "As my new slave your first order is to set the sails and raise the anchor, we're blowing this popsicle stand!" I yelled, pointing at him as he glared at me.

"Slave? You meant 'Crew member' right?" He said, exasperated.

"Eh, potato potado~" I sighed, shrugging.

"I'm definitely starting to wonder what I got myself into…" Suoh grumbled as he pulled the anchor out of the water.

"You know what we need?" I asked as he began to unfurl the sails.

"What do we need?" he asked in a sarcastic tone as the sail puffed out.

"A Jolly Rodger!" I said happily as he started at the blank sail.

He simply facepalmed while muttering, "Great, she's an idiot, and I thought I would finally get away from Luffy, but I just get stuck with a blond Luffy with boobs."

"Hey! I take offence to that Luffy with boobs comment, I'm not stupid! I just act stupid sometimes because I find the people around me have some fairly interesting and fun reactions!" I yelled.

"As my _great _captain would say~" he said sarcastically, "Eh, potato potado~" he said, mimicking my little shrug and sigh.

"Do you wanna be a polka-dot man?" I asked simply.

"What?"

"Cuz I got a really low caliber, doesn't-break-the-skin Yin bullet that I can shoot you with until your covered in so many bruises that your wanted poster will read: Mitsuoh, the Polka-Dot Man, do you want that?" I asked, taking out one of my pistols and loading it with tiny Yin bullets.

"You wouldn't!" he yelled.

"Oh but I would~" I said with an evil grin.

"I take it back, you're not a blond Luffy with boobs, you're a Yin witch!" he yelled.

"We're getting nowhere with this argument." I said blankly.

"Agreed." He replied.

A Few Hours Later~

"You're kidding me, right?" Suoh asked.

"….No….." I said sheepishly.

"This is seriously your first time?" he asked blankly.

"…Yeah…" I said, looking over the map, a confused look on my face.

"We need a navigator." He commented.

"Yup." I said, "I'm done!" I yelled, hands in the air as I walked away from the map, "I say we just follow the current until we reach an island." I said blankly as I fell back onto the deck of the ship, "Tell me if you see anything."

**(A.N./ I just realized how the beginning of the conversation could be interpreted, I'm such an idiot! Also, I realized that most of the conversations Chris has with Mitsuoh are exactly like the conversations I have with my best friend Emma, to anyone who doesn't know us it would look like we're ready to kill each other, and to our other friends when they see us talking their just like, "I see Corey and Emma are at it again~" And yes, my name is Corey, and no, I'm not a boy, apparently Corey is a unisex name, who knew? I didn't I always thought my parents just hated me -_- )**

The Next Day~

"Land!" Mitsuoh yelled down from the crow's nest.

"YES!" I yelled happily, springing up of the deck of the ship where I had been laying since I 'gave up' on navigation…and life.

"Just kidding, but I thought you might want to put on some sun block or something, that can't be healthy." He said.

"No, I been turning every 10 minutes or so, yet again I've been doing this all day and its starting to get dark, I need food!" I yawned, stretching as I shuffled towards the kitchen.

"Get me something too will ya!" Suoh yelled, jumping down from the crow's nest and walking towards the kitchen

"Well since you said please~" I said, "Sure, why the hell not."

I walked into the kitchen, Mitsuoh behind me, "Whatcha want?" I asked, looking over the contents of the cupboards and refrigerator.

"Eh, I'll have some fish or something." He sighed, sitting down at the table.

"Kay." I said, pulling some fish from the refrigerator as I grabbed some spices from the cupboards with my soul hands, and placed them out along the counter.

"Listen I can only do the simple stuff so don't expect anything to write home about, okay?" I said as I laid the – now chopped – fish out on the sauté pan with some chopped onions and diced carrots.

"Yeah." He said leaning back in his chair and knitting his hands behind his head, simultaneously propping his feet up on the table.

I stood in silence, as I sautéed the fish, thinking about things back home, I wondered how my dad was, had he come home from Colorado yet, and if so did he notice I was gone? I sighed as I turned off the stove and split the contents of the pan onto two plates, Sautéed salmon with onions and carrots, that was my dad's favorite, he would always have me make it for him whenever he got home from business.

Did the kids from school notice I was gone, did the teachers go as far as sending someone to the apartment, and when I'm not there do they call the police and report me missing, this wasn't like all those fanfictions I read online about those kids who come here, almost all those kids have no one, no family left, their families all died in some tragic accident, never to be seen again, this was different, I had people who cared, I had people back home, I had people to leave behind, and I had people to miss…

"Hey, Chris you okay?" I heard Mitsuoh ask, "You're crying."

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about something…" I said whipping my silent tears away as I set the food down on the table.

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Home…." I said silently.

"Why did you become a pirate?" he asked.

"This is gonna sound really crazy but, I didn't, I'm not a pirate, at least not of my own free will."

"What do mean not of your own free will?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that, however I can tell you that I do want to be a pirate, but this is not how I wanted things to be, how I wanted things to start. I can also tell you this, I'm not sure how I got where I am, I was at home, I ate a weird fruit, I passed out, I woke up on this ship, stranded in the middle of the ocean with a shiny new set of guns, a large bag of cash, and a plaque that read: Kelly Chris, Captain of the Sea Cobra and the Blue Moon Pirates. I had no food, but I managed, I made it to Foosha and I met you, that is all I know."

"…." Silence, he said nothing, so I spoke in my usual cheery tone, "Well enough of this depressing stuff, let's eat, before it gets cold." I said as I grabbed a fork and began to eat silently, Mitsuoh then stood up and looked down at me.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to bed…" he said, leaving his swords at the table and leaving the kitchen.

I quietly set down my fork and stared at the plate, "I guess that makes two of us…" I whispered silently, pushing my plate away from me as I took one of my pistols out of its holster and looked at it, "Why me?" I said silently as I single tear rolled down my cheek, I whipped it away and put my gun away, "No, I will not cry, I can get through this, I'll be fine, this is what I've always wanted, I just have to make the most of it…" I told myself, "I'll be fine dad, do not worry about me…" I said, placing my guns on the table and standing up, then walking out of the kitchen and into the captains quarters where I plopped myself down on my bed and turned out the light, "Good night dad." I said, looking at a picture of my father and I that I had in my wallet.

I tucked the wallet under my pillow and went to sleep, _'tomorrow…'_ I thought, _'I will forget about my old life, I will be happy, and make the most of what I have, just like I always do…'_

The next morning I woke up to Mitsuoh banging on the door to the captain's quarters, "Oi, land! I 'aint kidding this time!" he yelled, pounding on the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled, tossing my covers aside.

I yawned and walked over to my dresser, realizing that I had gone to bed in my bikini on I blushed ever so slightly and pulled open the drawer of the dresser, pulling out a black belly cut tank top over it I wore a black belly cut jean jacket, I quickly put it on and tied my hair into a small pony tail so that my bangs were on either side of my face. I pulled on some long baggy, black jeans and fastened my holsters around my waist, remembering that I left my pistols in the kitchen the night before, I also fastened my shot guns onto my back in their regular x formation as I pulled on my black fingerless gloves and some black converse sneakers, then I ran out of my room into the kitchen quickly grabbing my pistols off the kitchen table and fastening then into their holsters.

I then joined Mitsuoh on the deck of the ship and helped him drop anchor, I turned and a flash of blue and white on the regularly black sail caught my eye, I did a double take as I took in the Jolly Rodger on the sails, it was a skull on top of a blue crescent moon, and replacing where the cross bones were supposed to be was two black shot guns that had the initials K.C. etched on them in gold letters, "Like it, I got bored so I painted it up this morning." Mitsuoh asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" I laughed. "Makes me almost not want to raise the sails." I said as I began to raise the sails.

"C'mon, let's go, we already need more supplies and I wanna pick up some booze!" I laughed as I jumped over the side of the ship, Mitsuoh doing the same, "You know, visit a bar or two get a little drunk, what can I say, I'm a wild child party girl." I laughed as we walked down the beach towards town.

In a few minutes we reached town and I began to get the creepiest feeling that we were being watched, when we entered town everyone was staring and whispering, what was going on?

Mitsuoh and I shrugged it off as we approached a bar, as we pushed open the double doors and walked in the room went silent, I ignored it and walked up to the bar and sat down, Mitsuoh doing the same, I cleared my throat and spoke, "I'll have a beer…" I said, setting a handful of cash down on the counter, "drinks on me." I said, the silence breaking and changing into laughter and cheers.

"Chris-" Mitsuoh whispered harshly, "What are you doing, we need that money!"

"Don't you get it?" I whispered back, "For whatever reason these people are afraid of us, I need to know why, and unless I get them drunk, win their trust or both I won't figure that out now will I?" I whispered, accepting the beer the bartender set in front of me, "Thanks," I said, tossing him a gold coin, "Keep the change."

"T-Thank you Miss Kelly." The bartender stuttered.

"What? How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Everybody here knows your name, Black Dragon Kelly." Spoke a playful voice behind me, I turned around and saw a tall, curvy girl standing a few yards behind me. The bar once again went silent as people stepped aside so there was no one between me and her.

She had long, wavy, jet black hair that almost turned red at the tips, she wore a black and gold striped bikini top and short black shorts tied with a brown leather belt that was fastened with a yellow cat like smiley face belt buckle, draped over her shoulders and around her neck was a black and gold Sari like scarf. She wore an immense amount of golden jewelry including a gold serpentine upper arm bracelet, golden anklets that complimented her bare feet and golden beaded bracelets as well as a variety of golden earrings. Perched on her head were small triangular cat ears and sprouting from her lower back was a sleek black tail that twitched with anticipation as she licked her lips playfully.

Her arm was stretched outwards and dangling from her hand was a wanted poster with a picture of me holding one of my black shot guns in one hand and one of my pistols in the other hand, I was leaning against some kind of wall with the shot gun propped up over my shoulder, the pistol pointed at the photographer. However the closer I looked at the picture the more I could see it had been drawn, very elaborately drawn to look like a photograph. The poster read:_ WANTED: Black Dragon Kelly 15,000,000 beri DEAD OR ALIVE._

**Im still looking for more OC's for Chris's Crew, the positions available are:**

**-Doctor**

**-Nurse**

**-Cook (2 positions available)**

**-Sharpshooter**

**-Historian/Bookkeeper**

**-Musician (only 1 slot left!)**

**-Shipwright (2 positions available)**

**-Artist?**

**-Other (Maybe i missed something, or maybe you have a good idea!)**

**The form for oc's can be foud on the first chapter! Thank you!**


	4. Kirazuchi Zaïa The Feline Bounty Hunter

**(A.N./ sorry if Zaïa is a bit OOC in this chapter, I just need a good reason to make Chris angry, and the way I'm going to make Zaïa act should do just that.)**

_Mitsuoh Pov~_

"So, Black Dragon, how did you get that bounty of yours, did you burn down villages, murder innocent children, please, enlighten me." She cooed and the same playful tone. "Pirates make me sick, so do you, but I'll feel much better when you're gone, so, if you wouldn't mind, please step out of the bar, this may come as a shock to you but I don't want anyone besides you getting hurt."

I looked over at Chris, her teeth were clenched as she squeezed the glass of beer in her hand, she got angrier and angrier as the girl kept talking and in a matter of seconds, the ½ in. thick beer glass him her hand shattered, she stood silently as blood dripped from her hand onto the floor.

I watched intently as she removed the holsters from around her waist and set them down on the bar with a thud, she proceeded to pull off her shot guns and do the same. "You bitch." Chris growled through clenched teeth, "You don't know anything, so don't go off running your mouth!"

"….Chris…." I whispered.

"Don't interfere Arata, just get everybody out of town, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." She growled as she was surrounded by a deadly aura.

"You heard her! Everybody! Get out of town!" I yelled as people ran out of the bar.

I watched silently as large vampire-like fangs began to grow from Chris's mouth, and her nails grew out until they were at least two inches long, her hair slowly grew longer and turned black as it broke the elastic that held it into its pony tail, "Yin, Black Dragon Mode!" she commanded as she opened her eyes, which were now instead of their usual sky blue a shimmering silver. There was a loud slashing like the ripping of fabric as two scaly jet black wings shot out of her back, ripping through her jacket.

"Mitsuoh! Go! NOW!" she ordered, I nodded, turning back and grabbing her pistols and shot guns before running out of the bar, where the streets were in a panic.

_Chris Pov~ _

"You really shouldn't have said those things…." I growled, what am I, what's going on?! I have no control of my body, what am I saying?!

I jumped up in the air and raked my claws down at the girl, she dodged to the side and swiped at me in the same way, I dodged and commanded, "Yin Dragon, Dance of Blades!" I jumped into the air and flapped my wings, shadowy blades flying everywhere, even I was cut up by them, however the girl emerged practically unscathed.

I raised my arm and swiped at her, my hand encased in a black obsidian-like crystal, she hissed my claws came in contact with her shoulder, "Oh you're good~" she purred.

"If you could shut that mouth of yours I may be able to calm myself down, then we could all go on our merry way before I tear this town to shreds, when I'm like this I can't control my actions." I managed to choke out.

"So your Devil's Fruit is one that is activated by emotions, interesting." She panted as she held her shoulder.

"Yeah, it seems as though I can control my speech again." I panted. She charged, and swiped at me once more, I just narrowly dodged a fata; hit, however she managed to get me right above my eye, blood blocked my vision as I countered, jumping into the air as I swooped down at her, she jumped straight up and commanded, "Neko Neko Panther!" she morphed in midair and grabbed onto my back, causing me to drop out of the air and land on the floor with a crash.

I hissed in pain as I stood up, "Yin Yang, Halfblood!" I commanded as I felt my wings dissipate and my fangs retract, my hair became shorter and was once again blond, one eye was silver, the other a sleek jet black.

"Yin Hailbird!" I commanded, a shadowy sword coming out of my body, I charged at her, she charged at me still in the form of a panther, at the last second she stood up on her hind legs and blocked the swing of the sword with her claws.

"You don't seem like such a bad person…" She said playfully as she jumped back, turning back into her humanoid state. "Tell me, how _did_ you get that fancy bounty of yours?" she panted as she pulled two large Saï out of the belt loops of her shorts.

"Don't really know, I never attacked anyone but pirates before…" I coughed as she charged at me, I blocked one of her attacks but the other I only managed to deflect, the blade of the second Saï became impaled in my right shoulder, I hissed in pain and dropped my sword, the shadows that formed it disappearing before it hit the ground.

I groaned as I pulled the Saï out of my shoulder and threw it behind me so that it was lost in the wreckage of the bar. She lunged at me again, the remaining Saï in her hand, I had nothing to block with, I didn't have the energy to dodge, so I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes as I thought, '_wanted, dead or alive…' _"IDIOT!" I heard Mitsuoh yelled, my eyes snapped open just in time to see him jump in front of me, I expected to watch him die right before my very eyes, but right before the Saï was thrust into his heart the girl froze and jumped back.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here, it's obvious that she only wants me, now go!" I yelled at him.

I looked back to the girl who was just staring at us, a confused look on her face, she then smiled and put away the Saï, "I lose!" she giggled.

"Huh?" Mitsuoh and I said in unison.

"If you hadn't changed back I would be dead…and I know that you changed back because you regained control of your body, so, I lose." She mewed, "You guys aren't bad, for pirates anyway, names Kirazuchi Zaïa. Hey, would you mind if I joined you guys?" she giggled.

"WHAT?!"

**(A.N./ geeze, what happened to, "Pirates make me sick." Well anyway there she is, the 3****rd**** crew member, she is a bit OOC in this chapter as I stated before, just because she is a bounty hunter and I needed some way to transition her from bounty hunter to pirate, so I had to do that, so just a heads up, she will act a bit different in further chapters.)**

**Im still looking for more OC's for Chris's Crew, the positions available are:**

**-Doctor**

**-Nurse**

**-Cook (2 positions available)**

**-Sharpshooter**

**-Historian/Bookkeeper**

**-Musician (only 1 slot left!)**

**-Shipwright (2 positions available)**

**-Artist?**

**-Other (Maybe i missed something, or maybe you have a good idea!)**

**The form for oc's can be foud on the first chapter! Thank you!**


End file.
